This invention relates to a system for circulating air through the waste material holding tank of an outdoor, portable toilet for reducing the solar heat induced bacteriological activity which generates noxious odors.
Outdoor, portable toilets generally comprise a relatively small size cabana or outhouse structure within which the toilet equipment is located. The sewage or toilet waste material normally is kept within a holding tank located within the cabana. From time to time, the holding tank is pumped to remove the waste material contained therein. Also, the entire toilet cabana is made in such a way that it can be lifted upon a truck and moved from one place to another as needed or for replacement or cleaning purposes.
Examples of this type of outdoor, portable toilet are disclosed in prior Patent No. 4, 446,585 issued May 8, 1984 to Harding et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,229 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to Harding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,351 issued Mar. 25, 1986 to Harding; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,840, issued Aug. 9, 1988 to Harding.
During times that these cabanas are exposed to direct hot sunlight, such as during the summer months in the northern climates and during a substantial portion of the year in the southern climates, heat builds up within the cabana. Particularly, heat tends to build-up within the holding tank located inside the cabana. For example, the temperature in the holding tank may be 30 degrees F. hotter than the temperature in the cabana. Such heat accelerates the bacteriological activity and biological and chemical reactions in the waste material combined within the holding tank. This results in the generation of noxious odors.
Usually, the holding tanks are vented, through vent pipes or suitable openings, to the exteriors of their cabanas. However, such venting, where used, does not solve the problem of preventing or substantially reducing the generation of strong, noxious odors caused by solar heat-induced activities in the waste material contained in the holding tank.
Thus, this invention is concerned with reducing the noxious odors caused by heat build-ups which take place in outdoor toilet holding tanks when the sun is shining upon the toilet cabana.